OBSESSION
by inugirl now
Summary: that's true me Draco Malfoy is obessed with Hermonie Granger. this is a fic when draco made a huge plan for hermonie WARNING: RAPE in future chapters. it's real good, i promise. my reviewers told me so.
1. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

**_Draco's P.O.V._**

Chapter 1

Ever since she hit me in third year, I can't stop thinking about her. I think about the way she giggles and smiles when Potter and Weasley talk to her, the way she blushes when she feels embarrassed, and the way she's angry at me when I insult her. If only she knew how much I like her. Then she would know all those insults are my way of telling her about my feelings. I love that bushy hair of hers, those buck teeth, and her know-it-all attitude. I just love it. I had always wanted to tell her but I know she would never, ever return those same feelings; she wouldn't even listen me. I mean, who wants to know that I stalk them all the time. I know I wouldn't. No matter where she is, I'm always there protecting her. I always manage to sneak into the Gryffindor common room just to watch her take her bath. Perverted of me, I know. I just couldn't help it; she impresses me so much that I would do anything to have her. But really, who wants to know that when I'm humping a girl that I would always imagine her instead of whoever it was. I watch her in class; the way she writes down everything the professors say, and the way she helps her friends in their work just for them to keep up. She has dumb friends if you ask me. Yeah, you could say that I'm obsessed with her, that's true. I, Draco Malfoy, am obsessed with Hermione Granger. At first it started out as a little crush, but then it grew to be even more. I never have peace of mind because of her. I'm always dreaming about her, fantasizing about her. There was this one dream where I dreamt she was mine and only mine. We were married with 5 beautiful kids and she was pregnant with another. It felt so real, but then in my dream, Potter came and ruined everything like he always does. Yeah, I know Granger would never like me enough to marry me or even to bare my kids. No matter how much I wanted that, she wouldn't even dare try to return those feelings or even remove all these sexual feelings that I'm having about her. That's why I made a plan, a plan that would get rid of all these feelings. I can't wait until next year, our last year in Hogwarts. That's the year I finally get Granger in my bed. Oh, I just can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: that's true me Draco Malfoy is obessed with Hermonie Granger. this is a dark fic when draco made a huge plan for hermonie WARNING: RAPE in future chapters.**

_This is not my first fan fic but i would like it, if ya be nice and review if you like it and don't review if you hate it okay thanks oh yea i don't own harry potter wish i do_

**LillyAngel** I'm glad for your review to me but i don't know how to do all those stuff you said that's why i failed english.this is chapter is not disturbing but it would soon, i'm not promising you that but i would try okay. yea i wouldn't mind if you beta read for me thanks.

**Akako the panther hanyu** like i told LillyAngel i don't know how to do the stuff you said again that's why i failed english but thanks though for reviewing my story. i appreciate that

**phoenixmelody** Thanks for begin the first to review my story and i'm glad you like it so much.

Draco P.O.V.

I woked up from a loud banging coming from my bedroom door and the window. Lucius was there banging at my door like he always does every damn morning, yelling "is too late for a gentleman to still be sleeping." yea right like as if i even close to being a gentleman. I rolled out of the bed landed flat on my back , i did that for at least one of them to stop banging but they could careless , they started banging louder especially my father giving me a painful headache so early in the morning. I ignored lucius and answered the window first, an owl i have never seen before flew in & dropped a letter on my bed before flying back out

"Draco are you up yet?" Lucius yelled still banging at my door

"I'm up father, i'm up." i said wondering the same thing i wondered everyday he wakes me up why they let him out of Azkarban, it's almost a year since they let him out and he still haven't told us the reason why, i know he didn't escape cause they would be looking for him and his ass would be in hiding too just like sirius black i heard his dead shit i lost my cousin, after all he was a traitor to the family. Lucius always leave this house and come back anytime he wants which sickes me, whenever he comes home he always have some hoochie mama wit him, playing with her and kissing her right infront of mother, i could see the hurt in her eyes but she never shows it , she would just get up and lock herself in her study, guess that's where she let it all out, i don't know why she still loves that bastard, oh don't get me wrong i love my father it just that i would do anything to get him locked up again at least for the safety of my mother even though he hurt her emontionally, he also hurt her phyiscally hitting her and abusing her how she could stand this i would never know but i promised myself that one day i would put a stop to all of it. I also wanted him locked up for the safety of granger shit they should lock me up for the safety of granger too, cause what i had install is mostly going to scratch her emontionally for the rest of her mudblood life but i know father would approve that but then the second part to my plan he would never ever approve that, he rather get rid of granger before i do such thing.

"Draco get out of your room, it's too late to be in there, a gentleman never stay in there room this late." he yelled banging at my door again, it's just 7.45 a.m how in the hell is it too late, he needs to stop all this gentleman bullshit i know i'm not a gentleman and definately he ain't one neither our whole damn family is not even close to be a gentleman so he needs to stop his bellyacheing

"I'm coming father just need to take a quick bath." i yelled giving an answer to stop all his banging and shouting his putting pressure to my already started headache

"Hurry up." he said leaving. i went into my private bathroom taking a quick shower and thinking over the dream i had that night, it revolve with granger again but this time i was the one having fun and granger wasn't. I dreamt of how my plan is going to happen and i can't wait to start on my plan, i want to start as fast as possible. i stood at the shower releasing all the sexual tension that i have from thinking about my dream, i didn't have any girl with me so masturbating was my next choice after few strokes and few mumfled moaning i release myself. i went and got ready for breakfast before father comes back upstairs that's when i remebered about the letter that owl dropped, i picked it up to see it has the hogwarts logo on it

'What did i do now.' i taught, it's seems this whole summer dumbledore have been finiding stuff wrong in the slytherin common room and he always blame me yea i had a hand in all those problems but i wasn't the one that planned it. Like the girls bathroom was blown to pieces and the old bastard blamed it on me when it was crabbe who taught of it and i helped him arrange it, i mean he needed help we all know how stupid that boy is and wouldn't even know what the hell to do first. All the problem were either crabbe, goyle or blaise idea all i do was just helping them. Yea i had my own idea like planting a stickbomb in the commonroom at the last day of school last year, yea too childish for a 16th year olds we know that but it was fun i wondered if they got rid of the smell, the scent was strong when it went off. the weasley twins may have been a traitor to their blood but they sure knows how to make a strong stinkbomb

"DRACO." father yelled angering

"i'm coming." i teared opened the letter just to know what they found out now but instead a badge fell down that had draco malfoy head boy rewritting on it.

" you've got to be kidding me.' i said, i kept rereading that letter over and over agin trying to see if this was a mistake, i know the old man never liked me that much to give me such a title i always taught he would give it to potter or weasley. even though it was an honor i didn't care that much about it all i wanted to know is who the headgirl was, i had one girl in mind and if that's who he annoited headgirl then you know dumbledore has just made my fucking year, no name was written all it says that i had to share a commonroom with her and ride in the same comparment during the train ride to school. Lucius swamed open my door punching my right at my nose and yelling at me for keeping him waiting so long . i felt blood trickled down my nose but i din't care i just wiped it off with my hand showing him the letter and the badge that i was reading on. he didn't even apologize all he said was clean of the blood and follow him. I know we malfoy are too graceful to apologize but at least he would fix up my nose after all his the one that broke it. the day wasn't eventful at much, Lucius took me shopping buying lots and lots of stuff he says i need for school most of the stuff he bought was useless how can i use a newts eyes, Snape has lots of that, i was glad about one thing he bought me two new brooms. That what i love about having money i don't have to beg for it, i just have it. I wished granger was like that, she would be mine if i bought her out but my plan was better it would be very eventful for me. you maybe wondering what was my plan well i plan to do the most common thing in the world Rape her not just once but lots and lots of time i want to fulfill all my fantasties about her and all my dreams about her she many not marry me like in my dream but she would bare 5 or 6 of my kids like in my dream i would make sure of that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------September 3rd--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i woke up earlier than man have ever done thanks to my so called father, he came in around 3 a.m telling to get up that i would miss the train, which leave at 11.a.m so do the math i still have a lot of time left but i did what he said i woked up after another dream about granger told you i never have a peace of mind cause of her. I got ready for school looking like i always does sexy just like all those girls say you would say i haven't changed much i still have the same face and my blond hair just grew a little longer. I don't know why all those girls are always loving me even when i just use them to get rid of my feelings for granger which i do often. i just sat there rethinking every single detail in my plan, it would be easy for me if she made head girl cause we share the same commonroom but if she didn't i maybe kissing my life goodbye but i would succeed even if it means killing anyone that stands in my way i would succeed

"_she would be yours, don't worry, granger is yours_." my mind said the one that was calling all the choice you would say i have two minds, one of them just want to force granger to be mine and the other just want to take it's chance and try and make her fall in love with me yea right , i followed the one i know that would accomplish something force her. I did always wanted to try to rape a girl, i guess a mudblood wasn't that bad

"can't wait." i taught similing to myself, i just can't wait to see her swarm(did i spell it right?) under me, her blood all over me and her and her screaming out in pain i can't wait. In some sick kinda way that turned me on.

"get down here draco." i heard my father yelling "Draco i said get down here now." he yelled again i guess his been calling me for a long time i can hear the anger in his tone. I rushed down before i get me nose busted again

"what were you doing in there."

"nothing father." i said backing away from him, every year since i started going to hogwarts that man always hurt me with either a knife or chat a cursed spell on me, i don't know is that his sick way of saying goodbye

"don't lie to me." he said smacking me on my face, i wanted to fight back but i held back

"_not yet, he will get his when you become a deatheather_." my mind said again, i followed my parents all the way to platform 9 and 10, they waved bye at me, lucius refused to cross the barrier with me so i know he most be up to something. when i got in the first person that saw me was pansy parkinson she needs to leave me alone i don't even like her anymore in the begining of the school i used to a little bit think she was attractive but now she had too much makeup and messing around with her face that you won't just call ugly, u would call her ugmo(that means she so ugly that she passed butt ugly.)

"Hey pansy." i said returning her hug but refused to kiss her, i walked with her to blaise and the rest of the slytherin i know, all of them where looking at something asking eachother what the hell that was

"What's up mate." i said greeting blaise(my best friend)

"granger."

"What's worry with granger?"

"look at her man." he said pointing where the golden trio were standing, i didn't see anything worry with hermonie, that boy almost gave me a heartattack making me jump like that. Granger looked the same: bushy hair, big chocolate eyes, a tiny brown skin, her look were totally the same the only thing missing was that her teeth wasn't buck tooth anymore and she grew a little taller and her body was a perfect, not too skinny and not too fat but she did always have that body so you could say their wasn't a change in that.

"what? other than she a mudblood, i don't see anything wrong."

"just wait for it." he said looking at the golden trio, we watched them talking and smiling i finally caught what they were looking at, her teeth she had on a metal all over it like as if she's been eating tin cans. i heard murmumed coming from every slytherin around us saying what was that on her teeth. All of them turned to me to say something hurtful to her, nomatter how much i love her there's no way i'm letting this getting away, even though i didn't know what that was. It fitted her right, it kinda made her look sexy.

"mudblood." i yelled to get her attention, they all looked our way even potter and weasley, the only person i noticed was granger she looked so beautiful that i just wanted to rape her right there infront of everyone, i shaked those feelings away, concerntrating on the reason i called her.

"take that back malfoy." Wealsey came to her aid as always and all i did was say mudblood

"chill weasel all i wanted to do is ask mudblood here a question, it's not your business neither pothead."

"what did you call me." potter yelled storming over to us, only to be grabbed by granger

"come let's go." she said walking away with her two dogs behind her

"granger what have you been eating this summer your trash cans, it shows in your teeth." i said hearing all the laughter coming from the slytherin around me. potter and weasley both turned around running over to us, but granger caught up with them, grabbing them both and pulling them into the train, i could tell she was hurt but what i said wasn't even hurtful at all, i tried to be nice i mean compared to what i had in mind would make her cry. It seems she lost a hold of weasley cause he came storming out of the train , right toward us with granger pulling his wrist

"Ron forget it." i heard granger yell to him trying to drag him back in the train, he seems a little ticked off and i didn't even say anything to him, he must have a crush on granger. how cute someone needs to tell him that granger is mine.

"haven't you disgraced yourself enough weasel, i mean falling for a mudblood." i said shaking my head while the other kids laughed i wasn't even trying to be funny okay yes i am. i could actually see the steam coming out of his ears, men i must have hit a lot of soft spot

"Excuse me." i heard granger yell pushing ron away from her face "what do you mean falling for a mudblood, is it cause he a pureblood that he can't like a mudblood." granger said getting angering, finally i love seeing her angering, it turns me on so much that i don't even know why.

"watch your tongue granger, u can't talk to **me** like that."

"and you can't talk to ron like that." she said moving way too close to my face just to be pushed back my goyle, i was angry, he pushed her like that at the same time i appreciated it, if she came any closer i would have kissed her infront of all this people, she stood up brushing herself walking away

"come on ron." she said, weasley hesitated , glaring at us and back to the angry granger, i guess trying to decided which one he should deal with.

"Ron!." granger called walking into the train and like a dog he followed her

"she even push you around, don't u have no same." i said smirking with lots of pureblood slytherin laughing even some that weren't in our house

"apprently not look at how his family live." pansy said, i noticed for the first time the only girl weasley came out to aid her brother, just to be pulled back by granger, she sure controls them. we all stood there laughing at what just happened when the train whistle signaling for everyone to get in. i did so waving to my friends and headed to the headboy and girl compartment when i got there, nobody was here except for two letters for the headboy and headgirl, after i was done with mine, i picked up hers to see who made headgirl when granger walked in

"mudblood."i said smirking, it seems dumbledore did make my year and a worse year for granger.


	3. Hermonie's POV

Summary: **That's true, me, Draco Malfoy, is obsessed with Hermione Granger. This is a dark fic when Draco makes a huge plan for Hermione. WARNING: RAPE in future chapters. **

**LillyAngel's:** Thanks for all your help and for beta reading my stories for me. I appreciate that a lot.

**MyOriginalIntent**: Thanks for the warning, I have changed it already. Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate that.

**Akako the panther hanyu:** I'm glad, that you want to beta read my stories for me, but i already have a beta reader thanks anyway. Oh yeah, thanks for review

Hermione's P.O.V.

September 3rd. The day I finally see all my friends. The start of our last year in Hogwarts. I want to see all the surprises Hogwarts has in store for us now. We're still at war and every year Harry must act the hero. I know he doesn't like us saying that, but ever since he joined the magic world, that problem has been following us around. I know I won't back down; after all, I like all those adventures. I was finally made Head Girl. It wasn't a surprise for me, though. I knew I would be made Head Girl ever since I started Hogwarts. I've been like that since I was a kid, putting my schoolwork before my life. That's how I got nicknames like teacher's pet and bookworm. I did try to stop acting so smart but no matter how much I tried, I could never get it. When I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I thought all the teasing would stop. It never did. I got whole new nicknames like know-it-all or boring Gryffindor. I got so tired of it that I just don't care anymore. It's not like I came to that school for something other than learning.

"Breakfast honey!" my mom yelled.

"Coming," I said, looking at myself in the mirror. I haven't changed at all. I still have my bushy hair and I don't even do anything to make it straight. I'm not trying to impress anybody. I mean some boys in Hogwarts are sexy and all, but I'm just not attracted to them. The only boys I'm attracted to are Muggles. Victor Krum was just celebrity fun. He liked me and he was a celebrity so I decided to have fun. It's shallow, I know, but I couldn't help it: it was just so tempting. I got along with him, though; I mean I am a tomboy. I love sports and listening to R&B and rap music. Anything that boys love, I love. Even the clothes. You would never see me in a gown or mini skirts. The only reason I wear skirts at Hogwarts is because we have to; it's part of the uniform. Other than that I dress totally like a boy. Sometimes I force myself to dress like a girl but not all the time. Even now all I had on were big sweatpants that were rolling down my hips so you could see my boxers. Yeah, I even wear boxers. They feel so comfortable.

"Are you coming down yet?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes." I looked at myself again, smiling. I may not really care about how I look but I still hated those teeth of mine. My parents decided to finally get me braces after all these years. They're dentists! Why did it take them so long to know that I needed braces? I was supposed to have them for 4 years but I used one of the spells I learned to make it a bit better. Now I only have to wear them for 2 years. I smiled again, rushing downstairs to our kitchen. My mom was eating with my father, who was reading one of his newspapers. I picked up a waffle and some eggs and threw them in my mouth. Without chewing, I swallowed and drank the orange juice Mom had left for me.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked as I opened our front door.

"To play basketball. I'll be back soon." I went outside and ran to my Muggle best friend's house. I only have 3 hours to play before going to the train station.

---------------------------------------------------10.45 a.m.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was supposed to be back by nine so I could have time to get everything ready for school. Why I stayed there so late, I would never know. I picked up the pace, running home as fast as I could. Shit, all the basketball, soccer, and football have made me a fast runner. As I got home, I saw my dad loading up my stuff. I guess they decided to help me. All I had left to do was change my clothes and get Crookshanks. I went into my room and changed into loose trackpants and a short shirt that showed off my pierced belly button. It was a dare from my best friend. He never thought I would actually do it. I proved him wrong! We only had 10 minutes to get to the train station. When I got there, the train hadn't even arrived yet.

'11:00 a.m., my ass,' I thought. I sat down, waiting for Harry and Ron. Kids kept coming up to me asking what was on my teeth. It's as if they haven't seen braces before. It really annoyed me but I kept cool, answering every single one of them. Even Ron and Ginny asked me the same stupid question, but Harry answered it instead. I was busy chatting with Harry when I heard him.

"Mudblood," that evil git called. I don't know what I ever did to Malfoy for him to hate me so much. Okay, I did hit him in third year, but what he and his father did was wrong. After that he started to scare me. Sometimes, I see him staring at me in class, and he still teases me just cause I'm Muggleborn.

"Take that back, Malfoy." I heard Ron come to my aid. He is so sweet! I know Ron likes me but I like him as a brother, nothing more than that. It was nice of him to always stand up for me.

"Chill, Weasel. All I wanted to do is ask Mudblood here a question. It's not your business either, Pothead," Malfoy said, ticking off Harry and Ron. He always does that, trying to get us angry, and every year he succeeds. I hate that boy more than I hate the devil himself.

"What did you call me?" Harry yelled, storming over to them, just to be to pulled back by me.

"Come on, let's go," I said, walking away with Harry and Ron behind me. I wasn't trying to hear what Malfoy wanted to ask. I know whatever it is will hurt my feelings.

"Granger, what have you been eating this summer, your trash cans? It shows in your teeth," he said, with all those Slytherin fools laughing. Didn't I tell you it would hurt my feelings? What he said wasn't that bad, but it still hurt. Why did he always mess with me every year? He acts like I'm the only Muggleborn in this school. I turned back around to see Ron and Harry running up to him. I knew if they reached him, trouble would start, so I decided to stop them. I pulled them all the way into the train, which had arrived a few minutes ago. They kept struggling, telling me to let go. When I did, Ron went out the train, going towards Malfoy. I pulled on his hand.

"Ron, forget about it!" I yelled, trying to get hold of him. Why is he taking it so personally? It's not as if he was the one Malfoy insulted.

"Haven't you disgraced yourself enough, Weasel. I mean, falling for a Mudblood," Malfoy said.

'What was that supposed to mean,' I thought. I pushed Ron away just to see Malfoy a little better.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What do you mean falling for a Mudblood? Is it because he's pureblood that he can't like a Muggleborn?" I asked again. He needs to start to fucking explain himself.

"Watch your tongue, Granger. You can't talk to me like that," Malfoy said, thinking I'm scared of him. Okay, I'm kind of scared but I felt stronger than ever. He was trying to use that blood shit against me again. His blood isn't better than mine. Just because he's pureblood and I'm Muggleborn doesn't mean his blood is better. When he cuts himself, his blood is red, isn't it? When I cut myself, my blood is red just like his, so no matter what he says, my blood is just as perfect as his.

"You can't talk to Ron like that," I said, defending Ron. I was about to hit him like I did in third year, but his stupid baffoons pushed me away. He's lucky because if I got any closer he would be wishing for a doctor.

"Come on, Ron," I said, putting an end to all this trouble, but Ron stood there like he was in a trance or something. "Ron!" I yelled. He followed but Malfoy wasn't about to let us go that easily.

"She even pushes you around! Don't you have any shame?" I heard Malfoy say. Again, Ron tried to get at him, but I pulled him back.

"Apparently not. Look at how his family lives," that ugly monkey said. Parkinson has always tried to get us to do something bad to her. When we do, she is going to regret it. I had to pull Ginny back before she said something that would get her in trouble. I dragged all three of them into the end compartment. It wasn't an easy job, trying to hold on three strong struggling teenagers and walking at the same time. I had to lock the compartment so none of them could leave. We all sat there fuming at what just happened. Malfoy disgraced all of us at the same time, especially Ron and I. I got up and left, remembering that I was supposed to be in the Head's compartment. They didn't even ask me where I was going, as they were all still fuming. I tried blocking out what just happened.

'I wonder who the Head Boy is,' I thought over and over again. When I got to the compartment and opened the door, I regretted it. Why did Dumbledore do this to me? Right there was the evil of all evil, the devil's spawn himself: Malfoy. "Mudblood," he said, smirking that stupid smirk he always has. I don't even see why girls like that smirk so much. I don't even see why they like him at all. I pulled my trunk and Crookshanks into the compartment, ignoring the angry stare he had on his face. I sat across from him with Crookshanks on top of my stomach, licking my belly button ring. He likes messing with it. I felt Malfoy's eyes on me. Looking over, I saw that he was staring not at me, but at Crookshanks. I ignored him. As long as he isn't planning anything, I'm cool with it. I brought out one of my favorite Muggle novels, by a writer called Zane. I like all her books, even though they're nasty. I was reading Addicted when again I felt Malfoy's eyes on me. I looked over where Malfoy sat and saw that he was staring me down from head to toe with some kind of emotion in his eyes. When his eyes met mine, my mind started telling me to leave right now, but I ignored it. What could Malfoy do that I can't protect myself from? So I went back reading again. I kept feeling uncomfortable, as if something bad was about to happen. I looked over at malfoy again, and he had this evil smirk on his face. He said a locking spell, and the window that was open slammed shut, and the compartment door locked.

"What you do that for, Malfoy?" I asked, but he never answered. All he did was get up, walking my way.

"Malfoy?" I asked, getting little afraid. He still didn't say anything but walked over to me, wearing his famous smirk.


	4. Gonna Pay

**SUMMARY: that's true me Draco Malfoy is obessed with Hermonie Granger. this is a dark fic when draco made a huge plan for hermonie WARNING: RAPE in future chapters.**

**Sorry i haven't updated for a long time but i was busy, i have a life other than this, u know.**

**Violet Dumas**: I'm glad, u like the way i write my story's but i neva said rape was the act of love, cause i know it ain't, it's the act of lust, i know that, my story neva said he was raping her cause he love her, nah he was raping her cause he lust for her, he knows, no matter what he does there's noway she would love him, she like this forbidden fruit that he ain't suppose to touch. So he decided to rape her just to get rid of all the feelings he has for her and gain something out of it too, that's what's up with the kids.

**Malfoy-Jacky**: i'm glad u like both my stories, especially this one, cause this my favorite. thanx for the review

**13BlacKAnGELs**: i like the way you think, but most of them wants it in details, but i guess i would start out the way you sayed aight, bye thanx for the review

**LillyAngel** Thanx for been a great beta reader, thank you so much.

**Ashley Nikole Malfoy**: Like your username, nway, writers block, means they would block out most of the stuff someone wrote and it also means what you said, that i'm stuck, i didn't know what to write.

**Kat69159** u not being prevented, i get what you mean.

**Chaco:** Nah, english isn't my first lanuage

**0o0itzNiteLite** Gurl, me and u real cool, yo, and yea i would try to finish my other story, but u got to chill 4 a sec and let me finish this one aight. holla & hit me back.

**Akako the panther hanyu**: Thanx for your help, i appreciated it so much.

Thanks to all my other reviews, i appreciate it so much.

GONNA PAY

DRACO P.O.V

Granger dragged her trunk and the monster she calls a cat into the compartment. She rolled her eyes and sat right across from me. I wonder, if she knows how pretty she is when she rolls her eyes. The mere thought of her doing that under me turned me on. I was completely turned on by watching that cat lick her stomach and earring on it, why she has that on her stomach was a mystery to me, it must be a muggle thing, and it's cute, I won't lie ; it was so tempting that I started wishing I was the cat. That's one thing I know I would do. My eyes met with hers, when I was checking her out. Granger has a more matured body than I ever thought she did, she looked so beautiful, better than any girl I had ever seen, especially Pansy and that Cho Chang girl Potter has been crushing on.

"Stupid fool." I whispered. Why he would wait around for a girl, that's still mourning the lost of her boyfriend, when he has Granger standing beside him. I'm glad that he didn't want Granger. I would have killed him just to get to her. Not saying I won't kill him, but not yet, I want to do it the same day he finds out what I have been doing to Granger and the kids I made with her. I kept looking over where Granger was, she was like a perfect picture the only thing missing was me on top of her, I was hard now, so hard that it actually hurt. I wasn't planning to do it at the train but I needed to get rid of this, so I guess the train ain't that bad. I'm still going to do it anyway, why not just start now. I whispered a locking spell and the whole place locked shut.

"What you do that for Malfoy?" I heard granger say. If she really wanted to know, I would show her; I stood up walking over where she is.

"Malfoy?" I heard granger say again, sounding scared. What to be scared of? If she play quietly, I won't hurt her, but if she start fighting, I ain't gonna promise that I'll be gentle.

"What you think, Granger?"

Before she got time to say anything, I was already on top of her.

"Get off!" Granger yelled, trying to push me off while her stupid cat squeezed his way out from under me

"I said OFF!" she yelled louder than before

"Shut-up." I covered her mouth with my hand; she was trying to get me in trouble. I forgot to put a silencing spell on the door, and if anyone heard Granger, I would be done for it.

"Malfoy, stop playing and get off me." she said, words muffled under my hand. She was reaching for her wand, which I snatched away from her before she got a chance to curse me. I put a silencing spell on the room and went down to business. I snatched Granger's shirt off her, tossing it on the floor.

"Malfoy!" Granger yelled, hitting me and pushing me. She needed to stop, I was trying to concentrate.

"Malfoy get o---." before she could finish saying those words I crashed my lips into her. My hand came to stroke the side of her face while I nibbled on her lower lip, asking for access. She refused, struggling her way out, so I did the best thing I could think of, I bit her lip. She screamed out and I took that opportunity to explore her mouth. I kept messing with her tongue, just for her to respond back to the kiss. Again she refused, staying still as if nothing is happening. Eventually I gave up. I kissed her, and even though she wasn't kissing back, I still like it. She tasted sweet, real sweet, like sugar, as if she had been eating candy before I started kissing her. I took off her pants, and she went back to struggling, no matter how much she moved, she was just making it worse; I was trying to be nice and Granger has to act the tough Gryffindor. After her pants were off, I went to working on her knickers when Granger bit me on my tongue. I pulled away swallowing a spit in my mouth at the same time a taste of blood. I touched my tongue to see blood in my finger, she bit that hard.

"Malfoy, get off!" Granger yelled, pushing me off her. She snatched her wand from me and repaired her outfit, breaking the lock spell and running out before I had the chance to stop her. I laid my head down; touching the spot she bit me. It was still bleeding, no matter how much I sucked on it. I was trying to be gentle, I wasn't trying to hurt her but then she hurt me first. Ohh… Granger was gonna get it, I was gonna make her pay for this. I wasn't worried; I knew Granger wouldn't tell. If she did, she would lose her reputation as the brave, strong Gryffindor, who doesn't need the help of her 2 dogs.

Soon I was going to make her need the help of those two. I also wasn't worried about my reputation, if she tells, I just lie. Who would believe that I would want the mudblood Granger? So she's out of luck, no matter where she goes, I'm gonna get her and trust me, i ain't going to be gentle.

I'm done been nice, she's gonna pay, even if it means to her death. I don't care anymore, all I know is this: it's going to be pleasure for me and painful for her.


	5. Finally

**SUMMARY: that's true me, Draco Malfoy is obessed with Hermonie Granger. this is a fic when draco made a huge plan for hermonie WARNING: RAPE in future chapters.**

**0o0itzNiteLite**: updated, sorry, it took so long, got a life u know, and plus, i'm getting ready for this school shit. But i promise next time, i may updste sooner okay.nway e-mail me aight.

**seghen**: Thanks for your Review

**IndiaPyro**: Thanks for your review, appreciate it.

**Malfoy-Jacky**: Malfoy, he ain't mean, his just mad, that she disturbed him and messed up in what he was doing.

**LiL dAe DwEaMeR**: thanks for what you wrote, aight.

**Violet Dumas**: You making this shit complecated(i don't know if i spelled that right.) for me, but I still love your review, it helps , it really helps, okay i like everything you wrote but the last one they are in Character, kinda, Hermonie is in Character but Draco kinda is, he acts, he hates her outside, just to keep his title but inside he can't stop thinking of her, he taught it's kinda like a crush, it's just all lust, and he taught if he rapes her, he would get over her. you understand? so he was in character but inside his not understand? about the navel ring, if you read chapter 3, it clearly say, it was dare, so she did it, that was her only reason.

Thanks to all the others that liked my story and reviewed, putting me in authors alert, story alert and favorties, thank you so much.

* * *

**Finally**

It's been 3 weeks and I haven't even started on anything. When they said Granger was the smartest witch of our century, they weren't lying. Everyday, all she does is sneak out of the common room without me even knowing. And when she is here, she's always in her room with a lock spell, which I can't seem to counter spell. I've tried millions & millions of times and it seems to never work. I even tried dark magic and it still didn't work; whatever she used must be a powerful spell, real powerful. My only option is to blow the door down, and that would alert the teachers and I ain't going to explain nothing. Oh well, I could wait. Its not like granger is the only girl in this school, just the one I really want. Sooner or later, her luck would run out and I'd be right there to take her. No worries man. It didn't last long before her luck ran out. It was on Saturday, when it happened; I had just finished shagging some ravenclaw girl after having another disturbing dream about Granger. She makes me mad, I can't stand it anymore, she right there within my reach, and I can't even touch her cause all she does is lock her damn-self in her room or bathroom. That makes me sick, we Malfoys' always get want we want, and Granger is making it hard for me to get her. When I get her, I swear to God, my name won't be the only thing she would be screaming,

"Password?" the picture of a lion with a snake in his mouth said, actually growled out. I know Dumbledore don't like us but did he have to disgrace us Syltherin by that picture?

"Sweet tooth." I mumbled out, and the door swung open. That's something I know I'm getting Dumbledore for. Everyone knows a snake like the Syltherins are more powerful than a lion like those Griffindors. At least he makes me laugh sometimes "Sweet tooth." I whispered, Dumbledore sure knows how to pick the stupidest password. I walked through the common room, and sat near the fire place. It was always peaceful to me, I like it in this common room, it's all mine, after all. Granger never comes out of her room. I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep when I heard the bathroom door creak open

"He's sleeping." I heard her whisper. I opened my eyes to see Granger dressed only in a short white towel, that didn't hide that much down her legs. She tried to sneak into her room and you know I wouldn't let her do that; this was my only chance to get Granger. I walked up to her as fast as I could before she even had a chance to know that I'm awake. I was right behind her breathing down at her neck

"Malfoy?" Granger asked turning around to look at me while I snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her into the bathroom with me. I know, I should have pulled her into either her room or mine but the bathroom was closer, and plus, I want to try something. It's her fault for using the door that linked with the common room instead of the one that linked with her bedroom. I moved closer with a smirk on my face while she moved backwards, holding her towel, as tight as she could, backing herself to the showers.

"Told you I would get you Granger." I said, cornering her, so there's no way to escape

"Malfoy, stop playing and move." Granger said, trying to sound tough but her eyes gave her away that she was scared, real scared

"I said move, can't you hear?" she yelled, trying to locate her wand. I move my hand to touch her neck. She cringed at my touch, shoving it away.

"I said mo-." I crashed my lips into her before she could finish that word, once again. I snatched the only thing covering that body of hers and she screamed, which was muffled from my mouth. Her nail dug into my chest, to push me off, but I couldn't even feel anything. I deepened my kiss as soon as she screamed and explored her mouth. As my tongue touched hers, I bit as hard as I could, it drew blood.

" Payback." I whispered in her ear, biting her earlobes. She screamed again and hitting me, trying to get me to move.

"If you corporate, this won't hurt you a bit Hermonie." I whispered, sticking my tongue into her ear. She gasped and I took that opportunity and went back to kissing her, turning on the water while ripping my clothes off me and pulled her down. It was kinda hard to pull down a girl struggling; biting, hitting, kicking, punching anything she could get her hands on, but all that did was turn me on even more. I don't know why, it just did. When she was finally down, I raped her right there, with the water pouring down on us. It felt like I was fucking her in the middle of the rain. Granger screamed all the way, and I liked it, I liked every single part of it. I think I even saw tears run down her face, But I couldn't tell because of all the water. At least now she knows, shes mine and mine alone.

* * *

A.N: Sorry, if i didn't write the rape scene in details but **13BlacKAnGELs** gave me this idea & i like it, in Hermonie P.O.V, it would tell you everthing including the rape scene, so please bear with me and wait for the next chapter. THANK_ YOU._


	6. Finally Part 2

**SUMMARY: that's true me Draco Malfoy is obessed with Hermonie Granger. this is a dark fic when draco made a huge plan for hermonie WARNING: RAPE in future chapters.**

**A.N: This part is hermonie P.O.V. and it starts during the time SHE RAN OUT OF THE HEADS COMPARTMENT, IN DA TRAIN. so enjoy.

* * *

**

seghen : Thanks, for the review, i know poor hermonie.

Who ever you are, thanks for the review and the telling me to change the name to the correct spelling, it helped a lot.

13BlacKAnGELs : I was thinking of making her suffer, but not sure yet. When i need you, i would send the story to you okay, thanks.

dracoslittlegirl24601 : Yea truce, but what do you mean not a good character, i got a very good character but when someone makes me mad, i get angry and get them back. but truce. i'm glad, that you like this story, it's my favorite anyways.

Akako the panther hanyu : Thanx for your help, i appreciated it so much.

0o0itzNiteLite: Thankx 4 da review, updated jus like i promised. e-mail me aight and tell me all bout u'r skool. hope u having fun in u'r skool. peace out.

* * *

**Finally part 2**

I ran out of the heads compartment, heading back to Harry and Ron. I can't believe what Malfoy just did, touching me like that. I was planning to tell the guys but decided not to, after all i got away from Malfoy. And the next time, he ever touches me, i'm going straight to dumbledore. The rest of the train ride was mostly boring and disgusting, all Harry and Ron did, was talk about the new brooms and quidditch. And Ginny, all she did was sleep. I felt disgusted from Malfoy, I can still feel his hands and tongue. I also have that metallic taste of blood still in my mouth.

"Ugh!."

"You okay, monie?" Harry asked calling me, in that riddiculous name, they gave me.

"Yea, i'm fne." I lied

"you sure?" Harry asked, eyeing me, to see if i'm telling the truth.

"yea, harry, i'm sure." I lied again, i could tell harry doesn't believe me, but didn't further more into my business. I had to pull my school robes over my muggle outfit, refusing to leave the compartment. Malfoy is still in the train and i don't want, what happened in the heads compartment to happen again. Like usual, we used the carriage to ride to hogwarts. I kept having feelings that someone is watching me, but i didn't see anyone. The only people in the carriage was me, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Neville. Ginny layed on my shoulder, sleeping. Girl acting like she hasn't slept in days, drooling on me. She's lucky drooling doesn't gross me out but her light snoring, that's annoying. The only person, i had to talk to, was Lavender, and all she kept telling me about was her summer and how many boys, she humped during the summer, like I care. I have lots of male friends, I'm just not sexually intimated with them. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep when we arrived at hogwarts. The place is still the same, big, dark and scary, sometimes I wonder, how this place is over the summer, with just the ghosts in it. I know i'll be scared. At the great hall, Malfoy watched me the whole feast, winking and licking his lips, anytime I looked that way. I was gald, nobody else saw that, don't want any rumor spreading around. Why malfoy is acting that way, is beyond me, maybe something hit him in the head during summer. I thought he hated mublood cause he ain't showing it anymore. 1st, it's the kissing, then the touching, then it's the winking and now this; sniffing my hair. Yea, I said sniffing. We walking to the heads commonroom with professor mcgonnall and his right behind me, too close as a matter of fact, sniffing my hair and touching it. He is starting to scare and gross me out at the same time. With all this attention, i'm starting to think that maybe Malfoy likes me. But come on, malfoy, MA-LF-OY, Draco Malfoy liking me, Hermonie Granger. Yea right, that's impossible. I know there's something out of this, it has to be a Dare, someone dared him to mess with me that's all. I know that fo sho, that's the only explanation, i could come up with. I'm never wrong so it has to be true. Malfoy just lost everything, he betted with, for 2 reason. Firstly, that's malfoy, one of my enemies, i don't even like him, his nothing but a spoiled daddy's boy and a girl like me, would never like that. and secondly, i'm not one of those girly-girly type of girls that let a boy get into their emotions and mess with it. I act more like a guy than a girl, that's why some people mistakely judge me as a dyke. No worries though, as long as they don't call me that in my face, I won't start any trouble. I pulled my hair from malfoy's hands, walking faster, just to walk beside professor mcgonnall, maybe that would get him to stay away from me.

"Professor, how long before we get there." I asked walking next to her, in my watch, it says we've been walking to that commonroom for the past 15 minutes., i'm tired of walking.

"Will soon be right there, ms. granger." she cornored to the deepest and darkest hallway in the whole castle, I froze, refusing to go any farther. I hate dark and that's the darkest place, i've ever been.

"Move on, Granger." Malfoy said pushing me to go ahead, i hesitated after a few seconds, before running off to catch up with the professor. I never taught professor Mcgonnall, is chatting type of teacher, cause all we did was talk all the way. She stop, with me stopping beside her but malfoy, boy's mind was somewhere else cause he bumped straight into me. He didn't apologize, just walked back, rubbing his eyes like his been sleeping.

"Son of a bitch." i whispered, turning back to the potrait, trying to hold back a laugh. The picture matched with us and the slytherin. Dumbledore is funny with that picture.

"Sweet tooth." Mcgonnall proclaimed the password, before the potrait even had chance to ask for it. It swinged open and we all walked in. It was the prettiest place, i've ever been. All i did was gasp, looking around, ignoring professor mcgonnall words. I may act like a boy, but i still have some feelings of a girl, and this place was definately what a girl would love. It had everything, even it's own mini fountain and fridge. I stood there, watching the commonroom, even when the professor left. It was so gorgeous even with the syltherin colors on it. It was painted with both, the griffindors and syltherins colors missed together, 2 love seats, a couch and different chairs. it had a fireplace and my favorite, a bookshelf and a place to study. I walked towards the bookshelf examining it even more, when malfoy swinged me around to be facing him. Crashing his lips into mine, backing me up to the bookshelf. He deepened his kiss even more, holding my hand up, so i wouldn't stop him. He pulled his lips from my lips, crashing it back down to me, instead of my lips, he went to my neck. I raised my knees to hit him, but malfoy is smarter than i taught, because he swinged me around that my knees came in contact with the shelf instead of his groin. he pulled me closer to him that i felt him harden underneath me. I started struggling, trying my best to get out, this is not how i wanted to spend my first day, back in hogwarts like this. The more i kept pulling myself up front and he kept pushing me back to him, he grew harder. I maybe a Virgin, but i ain't naive about sex and the way things are going, it's going to lead straight to that.

"Malfoy, get off." I yelled, pushing myself a little bit, away from him, just to be pushed backed

"How many times, do i have to tell you this, just corporate granger." he whispered, snaking his hand underneath my shirt. And the other hand on my hips. At least, he gave me an advantage by letting my hand go. I dugged my nails deep into his hands and stomp straight at his feet. That made him let go, cussing under his breath, while i picked up chrookshanks and my wand, running straight to my room, putting a locking spell, i learned from Sirius before he died. It's been 3 weeks, since we came back to hogwarts, and 3 weeks since that 2 incident with malfoy. His starting to scare me. I have to act like a crook on the run. Sneaking around in my own commonroom, the only place, i ever stay in there was my bedroom, it was kinda the safest place in the whole commonroom. Everynight, morning, evening, I hear, someone rattling my door handle for it to open, and malfoy, chatting any spell to break the spell. I'm glad sirius taught me that, cause it seems that malfoy couldn't counter spell it. He is distrubing me too much, he even went far to knocking at my door, for me to open up. Like i'm that stupid. Whatever malfoy has in mind, he ain't gonna get it from me. I'm still the same Hermonie and Malfoy is still the same person, whenever, we're not in the commonroom. It's like malfoy, is tryng to hide something at the same time, show something. He calls me names at the hallway, great hall and the classess, but half of the time, I caught him starting at me. I always wondered what malfoy wants from me but my answer was givng to me on, one painful saturday night. I came back from my patrol with malfoy sleeping on the couch, sweating and moaning something. Malfoy is easy on the eyes, his not ugly, i'm not going to lie. but i don't see why girls like him so much. It's not like his perfect, his more like a buddy than a lover, that's what it seems to my eyes, i stood there watching malfoy as he sleeps before coming to my senses, picking up chrookshanks and heading staright to my room. i was working on my potions homework

"EVERY BLOODY TIME!" malfoy yelled, throwing something that hit my door, and broke, i wasn't prepared for that, what ever he was dreaming, most have really made him mad, that he left the commonroom. It took me 1 hour to finish all my homework, i opened to find that malfoy isn't there, his door was wide open, for me to easily walk in and take anything i wanted. I picked up a towel, heading straight to the bathroom, now i could take a bath without being scared of malfoy walking in on me. I forgot, how everthing went, all i could remember was leaving my wand in my room, and me taking a cold shower to smoothing my muscles, i walked out of the showers, checking myself in the mirrior, i look white as a ghost, nothing beautiful is in me. but that didn't matter to me much, i don't need a guy to take care of me, when i can do that myself, i would marry a man who loves me for the way God made me, not the artifiual things and make-up, that a girl, would plaster all over her face just to make her appealing to the boys, that sickens me. I brushed me teeth, heading to the door that connected with my bedroom, i pulled on it and it seems to be locked shut, i pulled on it even more trying to free it open but to no avail. I picked up, my towel, wrapping around me. heading straight to the commonroom, i just hope, malfoy is not back yet. As soon as i got off the bathroom, i regreted it, malfoy layed on the couch like he did before with his eyes closed

"His sleeping." i whispered, thanking God for that. I tried to sneak to my room, without waking him up, when someone stoood behind me, breathing down at me

"Malfoy?" i asked turning around to see who it was. A hand snaked itself around my waist, pulling me back to the bathroom. Malfoy pushed me away from him, locking the bathroom, and putting a silencing spell on it. He turned back around, moving closer to me, while i moved backwards till i hit a wall, i held my towel as tight as i could, maybe even tighter, cause my hand was bloody red, when i looked at it.

"Told you I would get you Granger." he said cornoring me, so there won't be a place for me to go.

"Malfoy, stop playing and move." i said, sounding like my old self, but truth be told, i was too scared, the look in malfoy's eyes was scaring, and the way he was touching my towel, scared me the most. I had one solution in my mind, but i know, malfoy won't do that, his not that evil, even if he is, he won't do that, to a girl like me.

"I said move, can't you hear?" i yelled, looking around for something to protect myself with, i shouldn't have let my wand back in my room, that was the stupidest thing, i've ever done. He touched my neck, and i cringed at that touch, it felt like a snake bite, it stinged, so i shoved it away

"I said mo-." He pulled me into a kiss, before, i even had time to finish those word, he snatched my towel from me and i screamed as loud as i could get. I dugged my nails into his chest, trying to get him to pull off. He didn't even bulge, just deepened his kiss, biting my tongue, few seconds later.

"Payback." he whispered, biting my earlobes, i screamed again, punching him as hard as i could, he whinced a little but didn't move. i kept repeating my fighting, punching and slapping him, just for him to release me, even if it's a little while.

"If you corporate, this won't hurt you a bit Hermonie." he said, calling me in my first name for the first time. the way he said my name, it sounded so dirty to me. He stuck his tongue into my ear and that made me gasp and the same time, felt disgusting.. he went back to kissing me, taking off his clothes and turning on the water. those 2 things, he just did, scared me

'malfoy is not that evil', i kept repeating to myself, those words were replaced with scream as he pulled me down, and entered me roughly, taking my virginity away from me. He thrust as slow as it could get, even when it was slow, it still hurt. He pinched me, pulling his head down to my left breast, licking and biting, it, at least he was been careful. he went to my right breast, doing the same thing while his hand played with my left breast and butt. He was so gentle but i messed it up, when i accidently hit him, during my struggle, that sent him off. He bit down at me and i screamed out in pain. He started thrusting harder ignoring all my cries.

"Harry." I moaned out, i didn't moan out his name in pleasure but in pain, i needed his help, his always protecting someone, why isn't he here to protect me?

"Potter is not here, monie." malfoy groaned my nickname of his dirty mouth, he pulled my head back, biting down my neck and shoulder. and i screamed out in pain. His the one whose been eating tin can, cause his teeth is as sharp as a knife, he licked off the blood, doing the same thing to the rest of my body. My nails digged deeper into his back, hoping the pain would stop him but what ever i did, he just pushed harder and faster, smirking. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine this is someone else, anybody, i don't care who, as long as it's not malfoy, but the pain wouldn't let me, tears rolled down my eyes, blood streamed down body as malfoy kept doing the unforgivable thing.

"Open your eyes, granger." malfoy commanded, stopping for a little while, before going back to what he was doing.

"Open it." he groaned, but i ignored him, i tried to imagine, harry, ron, hell, i even tried to imagine ginny, i wanted anybody else but this, i wanted to drift off to somewhere else instead of here. So much for the tough griffindor, and the bad tomboy, so much for all that. I closed me eyes tighter, until a pain shot through my hip, my bloodyshot eyes snapped open. malfoy long nails, dugged deep into my hip, just like i was doing to him. instead of not affecting me like it did him, it affected me so, that i screamed out in pain, he thrusted harder, pulling me in a bruising kiss. He looked up at me, with his dripping hair covering his face, his eyes full of lust, I couldn't believe this malfoy of all people, doing this to me. More tears cryed out of my eyes, as i wondered what his reason for this, his going to get his, just wait till this is over, i'm going straight to dumbledore. He just don't know who his messing with. I closed my eyes again, as the same pain hit me again. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes, moaning my name out, pulling my head back through my hair. as tight as he was holding it, I taught he was pulling all my hair out, i screamed in pain, trying my best to release the grip, he has in my hair. After few seconds, he did so, laying flat on my cheast, breathing heavily trying to catch, his breath. I lay there crying silently, waiting for him to get off me, so i could head staright to dumbledore, like as if he knew what i was planning, he threatened me in away, that i would never tell. Threatening me with the lives of harry, ron, ginny and the rest of the griffindors. At first, i taught he could never do that but, he proved me wrong in 2 words, his father and Voldemort. He rolled off me, standing up, brushing his hair of his face, pulling on his boxer and gathering the rest of his clothes.

"You're mine granger, mind, body and soul. No matter, what you do that will never change, got that." he pulled down kissing me, turning off the water and dropping my towel on top of me. " better get some sleep, we don't have that much time before breakfast." he walked off towards his room, leaving me to my sorrows. Like he said, i'm his mind, body and soul. if i dare tell, i would be endangering the griffindors lives. Malfoy, may have gotten it easy this time, but the next time, he wouldn't be so successful. he doesn't know, whose his dealing with. He would soon know, the reason, why they call me, the smartest witch of our century, just wait the next time, he tries this.


	7. not the revenge, read author's note

Summary: **That's true, me, Draco Malfoy, is obsessed with Hermione Granger. This is a dark fic when Draco makes a huge plan for Hermione. WARNING: RAPE in future chapters. **

**

* * *

**

**_Draco P.O.V_**

Should have been hermonie's revenge, but isn't.

* * *

Granger taught I was going to regret what I did, staying in her room all day crying. I had to put a silence spell around my room, just for me to get a rest. The way she was crying, you would think, what I did was that bad, I mean I did her a favor, A huge favor at a matter of fact. She should be happy, a pure blood like myself, especially a Malfoy, wants to touch a stinky little mud blood like her, she should be rejoicing not crying. Oh well, I don't care anyways, I was begin nice like I promise, she's the one who messed it up, she isn't going to say I didn't warn her, I told her to corporate, if she did as I told her, she wouldn't be hurting. I left the room 20 minutes later, since I can't stand all that crying.

"If it isn't the ferret boy." Wealsey said as I walked past him, trying to start trouble, the boy is lucky that I didn't feel like saying something to him, unless him & his sister would be the envy of all jokes this year when I'm done with them.

"Where's Hermonie?" Potter ask like I would be so stupid to tell him

"Do I look like I know where she is?" I snapped at him, I wasn't in the mood for nobody

"What have you done to her?" The Wealsey girl said, blocking my way "Hermonie is never late for breakfast or what we planned to do, what have you done to her malfoy?" She yelled catching almost everyone's attention.

"I didn't do anything to your mud blood friend, go look for her and leave me alone." I yelled back, pushing her away.

"Take that back malfoy, I said take it back." Wealsey pushed me back "don't ever touch my sister, ever in your miserable life." He said

"You! calling my life miserable." I said laughing in his face "if I may recall, my father makes more money than yours do, and they work at the same place, I don't wear a hand me down, but you do, so whose life is miserable now weasel? I smirked, as soon as I finished those word, he brought out his wand, pointing it at me, while potter joined him. Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe came and stood by my side, pointing their wands back at them.

"All this for a mud blood, who refuses to leave her room."

"What did you do malfoy?" Potter asked, glaring at me like he could see right through me.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything to her, okay, nothing." I yelled walking away with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle running behind me. "Don't follow me." I commanded, leaving all them back there with Potter calling me back. Even though I commanded them not to follow me, blaise has to be the one, who disobeys me.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, granger did something to you, didn't she?"

"No"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, bloody nothing. Just leave me alone." I said walking faster just to get away from him. Like I said before, I wasn't in the mood for anybody, even for my best friend. I guess granger's crying did affect me a little, I wasn't regretting what I did but I was angry at myself, don't know why, I was just angry. I needed to take my frustration out of something, I was going to pansy but not anymore, she could be annoying sometimes, who I'm I kidding, she's annoying all the time. I turned back, going back to my common room; I would stop granger from crying, even if I have to hit her to do so.

"Sweet tooth." I mumbled out to the painting, the door swarmed open and I walked in, to see granger laying on top of the girl wealsey crying with wealsey and potter trying to comfort her. This definitely not the granger I know, I know she was suppose to cry a little but this is way too much for my taste.

"If you're not a head, get out." I said, pointing at the door, waiting for them to leave, but they all ignored me, going back in comforting granger

"Can't ya hear, I said GET THE HELL OUT." I yelled practically off the roof, again, they ignored me acting like I wasn't talking to them, which got me fuming, "I give ya to the count of five and if ya still here, god knows, ya don't want to know what I'm going to do."

"Just leave." Granger alleged before I even started counting.

"Are you sure monie?" Potter asked. That's another reason I detest the Golden Trio is because they is too good, I never use to think someone could be like that, I mean potter has to save someone every single year. Wealsey knowing exactly where to take them and how they could reach there, since his the only pure blood and the only one, who knew all about the wizardry world since his was a baby, I mean that's something, even though I could do that but it still something. Granger, she's the last person in all of them, without her, they are a mess, after all she is the brain and also the beauty in the whole group. See what I mean, too much perfect, oh well, sooner or later, they going to break up and that's 4-sure. I'll make sure of it, as for now, they still perfect that's all I know. Anyway, they left after a long time of asking granger to come with them, which she refused trying her best not to start crying again. As for me, I didn't care; I walked past her going up to my room. About 20 minutes later or so, she quieted down, not moving, not even a word, one single word. Even when I went to the common room, she sat at the couch, starring straight at the fireplace, her mind was far from reality, like she's in a deep thought. I sat next to her, waiting for her to do anything to me, like slap me, kick me, hit me, do something a girl would do, but nothing came, she just sat there still looking lost.

"Granger." I said softly "Hermonie." I said again, waving my hands in her face.

"Granger." I touched her shoulder, as soon as I did that; out of nowhere she just raised her hands and slapped me, pushing me away from her

"What you do that for, I was helping you." She didn't reply, just got up and left, heading back to her room, slamming the door shut. This went on for days, her not talking to me and I've left her alone for about two days now, I mean she still look like she's in pain and I don't want to add another anguish to her pain. My dreams, that shorting down a little, I still dream about her but not as much as I used to. Another reason, I left granger alone for awhile, is because, ever since that day, anytime I look over were she is, she always glaring. Glaring at me like she trying to see something, no, no, matter of fact, she just glaring like she wants to kill me, just break me in half and live me to my death, and that look is frightening.

Authors note and I need ya to read this

* * *

I need an idea, I have been thinking over and over and over, what hermonie's revenge should be but I still haven't come up with anything, please could either one of you guys tell me an idea, any kind, I'm, open for any kind of suggestion. Sorry, I forgot my beta reader e-mail address that's why this part of the story has so much grammar problem. Would anyone like to beta read my story for me, please? I beg ya and thank you for liking my story. 


	8. new chapter

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

evelyn: Thanks for your idea, I would use it but it's not for revenge.

Lynn Rulez: Also thanks for you're the review, all the review I appreciated it.

Hawaiian-Rachael: Thanks for the review

Hermione-and-Ron-forever-to...: Thanks for the idea, I didn't get it, but it sounded good, if I did I would have used it, because it sounded real good.

13BlacKAnGELs: You know I always want you to be my beta reader, I just lost your e-mail address, but I found it, and I love your idea, it's really good, sorry I didn't use it I just couldn't put in writing

Seghen: You real funny, like that idea, but it's too early, don't u think.

Cheese: Your idea was the first one I tried to make into a story, but it didn't sound right, no matter how many times I kept redoing it.

ThIcc ChiCC'z DuZ it bESt: Changed your name huh, I like it; you know big girls are all that, even though I'm not really all that big, but I'm still big. And u know what u'r screen name is saying is nasty, unless it's not what I'm thinking, it's what it mean, u know. N-way, been e-mail u, and u ain't answering, whussup, u don't wanna talk 2 me nomore or u'r just neva had the chance. I just wanna know that's it, if we're still cool -n- all.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't written for a long time, it was because I was reading the new book, guess I messed up, I didn't know Dumbledore died, well what is done is done, huh, another reason, because I couldn't think of a revenge, I had people giving me ideas, and I didn't know how to make it into a story, sorry ya'll I liked ya ideas, but I was having serious writer's block, and I still have it, that's why to give me an idea, my cousin will write the next chapter, trust me she's a good writer. Oh yea, sorry but I decided since I can't find her revenge, I decided to leave for now, so maybe the next 3 chapters or more, it won't be her revenge, sorry to those who wanted a revenge. Ohh and thank you for all your reviews, keep reviewing if you want. My cousin is not the one who wrote this chapter, I did, cause I don't want anyone giving her props for what I did, aight. Cause I'm sick and tired of people doing that, her bitch self. SIKE, I'm playing I love my cousin, but I'm still the one that wrote this chapter. She will write Chapter 10, sooner than i would.

* * *

**"My Rapist"**

I always thought he hated me, always thought he saw me as a girl beneath him, a thong in his back, nothing but a female follower to Harry and Ron. Mrs. Know–it–all, like he started. Nobody ever called me Mrs. Know-it-all or mudblood until he started calling me that. Hell nobody ever called me anything unless he said it first. Before, I never got why everyone is scared of him, especially his friends, if you can call them that. They're more like his followers than his friends. He's always bossing them around, like they're nothing but little kids and they never say anything back, all because his family is rich and I bet they know more dark magic than Voldemort himself! All that involved even half of the male students, especially Muggle borns, hating him, unlike me. I've experienced insults, yelling, cursing and too many visits to the infirmary, but that never made me hate him. I didn't like him, but I never hated him. Those are 2 different things. Even when he and his father tried to kill Buckbeak, and I hit him, I didn't do that because I hated him, I did it because I was trying to knock some sense into that head of his. Sometimes I even defend him. When Harry and Ron try to jinx him, I always drag them away from him, telling them about the rules, which I know they're getting tired of hearing. After all I did for him, after I forced myself to like him a little, after I didn't rat him out about what he did to me, at the compartment or how he touched me the 1st day we were introduced to our new common room, he still had the intention to touch me, taking my virginity by force without even caring how it made me feel! That left me angry. It annoyed me, but it still didn't make me hate him. He left me alone for just 2 weeks in the beginning I was thinking of a payback, something that will make him regret what he did, I got 3 good ones in my mind, but I let it pass, since I thought that was the only time Malfoy will dare do that. I let everything pass, I forgot about the pain between my legs, I forgot about the way he touched me, my anger towards him, everything was forgotten, until that day, the day he repeated what he did. The day I cried my eyes out, trying to cry myself to sleep.

It all happened on Friday, in the middle of the night. When everyone was asleep, Crookshanks was asleep, I was asleep. Hell even the moon and all the animals in the forbidden forest were asleep. I also thought he was too. I never heard him come in, didn't hear his footstep, nothing, and I'm usually a light sleeper. The thing that woke me up, was something crawling itself on top of me. As soon as my eyes started lifting open, someone or should I say he-covered my eyes whispering something to my ears.

"Malfoy?" I asked trying to sound as angry and pissed off as I can be, but my eyes gave me away. Already, my eyes already started welling up, without him actually doing anything, and with his hands on my eyes, I know he could feel it, even though I was trying my best to hold it all back in.

"Malfoy" I asked for the second but still came no answer "Can't you talk, Malfoy?" I added raising my voice. "Malfoy!" I screamed, getting scared of him not answering me, he usually say something before he does anything "Malf-"

"Silencio" He said cutting me off, instantly the sound of my voice was gone.

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" I kept screaming over and over again, but no matter how many times I said it, those words were never heard by anyone else. I kept yelling at him, yelling offense words, yelling for help, but I all I could hear was Crookshanks snoring, and his breathing. He leaned down whispering something to my ears. His hand left my eyes, finally letting me see and it went down my mouth covering it, like as if he was trying to shut me up. After a while he moved his hand from my mouth down to the right side of my neck, rubbing the mark he left on my neck from the prank he played on us this morning. And when I say us, I meant me, Harry, Ron and Neville. While he was doing that his lips was on the left side of my neck, licking my neck. I tried to scream but he covered my lips with his, taking that advantage in kissing, using his tongue to explore every inch in my mouth. After a while, he pulled away, moving back to my neck, licking it slowing, before pulling himself up to my ear.

"Relax Granger; I'm only here for one reason," he whispered, trying to open my nightgown. That made me start struggling harder than I did before.

"I'll make you want me," he added "More than I want you." Those words made me fight harder. I was hitting him harder than I've hit anything in my life, especially that head of his. He tried to stop me, but anytime he catches one of my hands, the other still hits something painful. My legs weren't keeping quiet either, they were kicking up and down, side to side making sure I hit some part of his body, particularly his leg.

He held both of my hands, moving his leg up a little so that my legs won't hit him, no matter how much I try. He bent down, smiling to me.

"What will you do now, granger?" he said before attacking my lips, forcing me to kiss him. I bit down on his tongue hard, like a dog biting his prey.

You know how a dog draws blood when it bites someone, that's exactly what I did. I made sure I didn't let go, till he was spilling blood, until it was running down my own lips. Even when he was still bleeding, I didn't let go till he pushed me away. Like I said I wouldn't let go until he decide to leave, because after he pushed me away, I used one of my free hands to pull his hair, while the other one kept punching him till he started bleeding. I may not be the best boxer in the whole world, but I still got a hard punch, and I mean a serious mean punch, in me. I kept hitting him in the same place and that's his nose and lips. Both of them were swollen, but his nose was bleeding more than his lips. I know I was hurting him, because anytime I hit him, he tightened his eyes harder. I was even scratching him sometimes, but that was no good. I wished Crookshanks was awake, because I would have used those claws of his, but there's no need, I don't need to wake him, for once I'm fighting off Malfoy without anyone's help. 'Check me out.' I thought to myself. For the first time, I'm really fighting someone in the wizarding world without Harry or Ron helping me. For once, I'm showing them how I really act in the Muggle world. This is my tomboy side fighting, and I swear I'm not stopping till Malfoy leaves me alone. This what I promised, I may not have a revenge plan (A.N: Sorry to those who wanted a revenge, I really am sorry) as I wanted, but I did say next time he tries this I won't let him go take me like that easily. His hand hands kept trying their best for me to stop. Hell he even asked me to, but I refused to stop. When I asked him to stop before, he never did. Now he wants me to listen to him-yeah right! Even in his predicament, he even had the nerve to insult me, calling me mudblood. That boiled my anger. I hit him so hard that he fell off the bed landing with his face, busting his already busted nose on the concrete. He got up quick holding his nose, but no matter how tight he was holding it, he was bleeding heavily, the blood rushing down like a waterfall. Well, not technically rushing down like a waterfall, but you know what I mean. His hands were covered in blood along with mine, which was numb from all that punching I did. I tried to sneak myself away without him noticing, now that I had the chance. I didn't even reach the end of the bed, when he said a spell that had me handcuff to the end of the headboard. He got up from the floor, still holding that nose of his; he must really be in pain because when he got near the bed, he sat down at the end, holding his bleeding nose, looking at me with those deadly eyes. I tried my best not to look at them, but he made sure our eyes met, and when I looked into his, I wished I never touched him, that I let him do what he came here to do and let me be. Any kind of feeling I saw in his eyes in the beginning of this night was gone, long gone. All I saw now was a cold deadly stare, if a look can kill, the way his looking at me, I would have been dead by now. A snake, tiger, lion, shark, all those deadly animals had more feelings in their eyes than he did now. I regretted ever standing up for myself. I started shaking. Hell I didn't care if he knows I'm scared, all I know is that I really need somebody's help. I don't care who, even if it's Dobby, all I know is I need somebody's help. I watched him pick up his wand, whispering another magic that wrapped his nose in a cast, any deep cut in him was covered in Band-Aid and the rest that was not really that much of a cut, healed instantly. Since the nurse is the only one who knows how to fix a bone, I guess he wants to go to her, after he was done. He dropped his wand, smirking quietly, crawling to where I was.

"Help," I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth, I still haven't gotten my voice.

"HELP!" I screamed hoping, maybe someone will hear me.

* * *

Another AN: My cousin kinda writes real nasty stories, like a freaky stories. That's why I call her a freak, and when I say freaky, I meant like nasty freaky, like sex, so maybe or maybe not, the next chapter will be nasty, but I swear she ain't gonna put something nasty, like dick, cock, clit, pussy etc. All those nasty words, she ain't gonna put in it, unless ya want it. Me, I don't like using them kind of words, but if ya want it, I guess I'll let her use it, but if ya don't want it, thank God, cause I would definitely make sure she doesn't use them. Thank you. 


	9. just something

**Hey ya'll, well sorry for not writing 4 a long time, anyway, I was thinking of rewriting, this story, what ya'll think? I don't know if I should rewrite it, or not, dat's why I'm asking ya'll.**


End file.
